User blog:NovaBomb123/Epic Rap Battles of Everything Episode 4 - Guy Fieri vs. Alton Brown
Today's episode of Epic Rap Battles of Everything is going to be Guy Fieri, host of Diners, Drive-Ins and Dives versus Alton Brown, host of Good Eats // Alton Brown - Verse 1// welcome to this Cutthroat Kitchen where I deliver raps with precision and i'm up against a giant living chicken and hell that wasn't my decision. burn your top, call it a creme brulee beat this fat kid with extreme cruelty. and i guess that's today's duty. beat the exact definition of fruity. i deliver science in good eats you deliver food porn for creeps. Guy's Grocery Games, what's behind the scenes do you still think you know cuisine when i'm done you'll be Feasting on Asphalt. and in the end it will be your fault. take this assault from a bald lord. cuz in the end, you're coming up short. //Guy Fieri - Verse 1// come on Brown, you don't wear the food crown. this is a breakdown on my playground you couldn't find directions to Flavor town. guess you've been shutdown, you clown. i've got more fans, call that a right on i've got my eyes on this phenomenon. you of all people acting less than calm. so face this Guy Fieri napalm. holy moli, Stromboli your career has died slowly. you're mostly lonely buddy. you used to be somebody to society. i know more about food than you i thought you knew me and my crew so you probably shouldn't continue this food network star is an issue //Alton Brown - Verse 2// c'mon Guy, we know you really want to cry cuz you'll never run out of your pie supply and Lori always complains you can't satisfy so tell me why you deny my reply i produced good eats for everyone your shows are still out of season. you exist as a show of treason. so leave guy, you've been beaten. you're no food network star you look like NASCAR's avatar your shows are nothing but sub par you're a meme, it's really bizarre you're nothing but a rehashed man vs. food with a rude attitude who just got screwed why have you continued, you're skewed you're like butane, a bastard gas dude. //Guy Fieri - Verse 2// well now you've got Guy off the Hook you look shook, what, bad childhood your luck sucks, like shucks, need some hugs come on, these raps will stuff you like a duck so, what happened to Justin Warner scared he'd blow your shows out the water maybe you didn't have the dollar or honor so why bother fighting this monster you're up against these grocery games it's a shame you make these claims you think you really have brains and your christian values don't get dames wait do you even have a restaurant or did your dive ideas get dropped you should have stayed smart and watched you only lasted five episodes on chopped //Ted Allen - Verse// look who's up on my chopping block not a shock with the way you two talk it's Ted Allen, it's okay if you gawk my show is the real juggernaut Guy couldn't even judge on my show he'd blow through and just swallow and being super positive is his motto but his shows still all feel hollow and Alton, this is the best you've gotten it's not uncommon to feel rotten especially when your show's forgotten so get beat by the gay guy talkin you're both about to get Chopped cuz i'm well beyond a blonde you both couldn't respond cuz Ted Allen just can't be stopped. Category:Blog posts